


If I'm There In the Morning, It's Good-Bye

by Jekkah



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7007023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written sometime after season 9, Bobby and Alex spend possibly their last night together. Rate M, but not explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I'm There In the Morning, It's Good-Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I've finally decided to dip my toes into the LOCI fanfiction world. Hopefully, this story will be the first of many! I hope you enjoy!

Alexandra Eames lay alone in bed, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. Tonight was their night. Or, at least, it used to be, ever since their first year as partners. She had been so close to walking away, had even turned in her request for a new partner, when he showed up at her door, that dark and stormy Friday night. His eyes were full of lust and pain and without words, she knew what he was asking.

And so, Alex had taken him into her bed and then, into her. They spent the entire night learning each others' bodies. Shortly before dawn, as he readied to leave, she asked him to stay in quiet whispers. Bobby kissed her, deeply, full of regret, before explaining that he could only stay if it was their last time together. Though she wanted to protest, Alex knew deep in her heart that they weren't ready for a relationship outside of work and she would rather have him one night a year than not at all.

Once a year, the first Friday of the month, Bobby arrived at her door for their single night together. Alex lived for those nights of passion and understanding, where she could be freer than she had ever been with any other lover. A night where they forgot about all of their issues, personally and professionally. A night to keep the sexual tension at bay for another year. But, with his firing and her resignation, she wasn't so sure that the tradition would continue. After all, she hadn't heard from him in nearly two months.

Thunder rolled outside and the skies opened up just as it had that first night. Alex's skin crackled with electric anticipation as if it knew something important was about to occur. Her doorbell rang and she squeaked, rushing out of bed.

“I didn't think you'd come,” she said, breathless despite her best efforts to calm herself. 

Bobby shrugged, giving her half a smile. “I wasn't sure that you'd still want me to.”

Grabbing his tie, Alex drew him inside. “I'll always want you.”

From then on, there was very little talk. Bobby lifted her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He stumbled down the hall towards her bedroom as she pealed clothing from them both; their lips separating only when absolutely necessary. They were nearly naked when Bobby fell on top of her on the bed. They were naked only seconds after.

Bobby held her gaze as he slid into her slowly. As frenzied as their foreplay had been, Bobby's thrusts were tortuously controlled. Whenever Alex attempted to close her eyes, he'd stop all movements until she looked at him again. Every molecule felt aflame in her body. Alex was unable to recall a time when she so desperately wanted to simultaneously both come and continue this way forever.

When she finally exploded in blissful orgasm, a roaring sound deafened her ears. Alex slammed her eyes shut and saw fireworks and stars. From a distance, she thought she heard Bobby whisper something as his own wave of pleasure overtook him, but was too lost in her own recovery to understand what was being said. 

It was some minutes later that Alex began to come to her senses. Shifting as Bobby's weight began to weigh heavy on her, she realized that he was still inside of her, causing tiny ripples of deliciousness to run through her body. She wiggled under him to increase the sensations.

“I'm sorry,” Bobby murmured in her ear. “I must be getting cumbersome.”

“Not at all,” Alex responded, rubbing her nipples against the hair on his chest. “I like you here.”

Bobby chuckled, causing himself to slip from her. “Come on and get under the blanket. You need to rest up for what I have planned next.”

Her protest fell away from her lips when she saw the devilish gleam in his eye. If his previous performance was any indication, Alex was in for the most amazing night of her life. Wordlessly, she nodded and allowed him to cover them with the blanket. Bobby curled around her, holding her tightly, his playfulness turning into desperation, as if he was afraid to let her go. Confused at the change in her former partner, Alex laid her hands over his in an attempt to reassure him. 

Twice more during the next, Bobby woke her, taking her body to heights that she didn't know she could reach. His despair seemed to grow with each touch of her body. Alex feared that he hadn't come for his annual night, but to say good-bye.

Her fear was seemingly confirmed early the next morning. Alex awoke in the bed alone, but she could hear Bobby in the bathroom. She lay there, frozen, waiting to see what he would do. Would he slip out of her apartment in the early morning light and continue their yearly tradition next year? Or would he slip back into bed and say good-bye?

The door opened and Alex squeezed her eyes shut, holding her breath. Bobby padded across the hardwood floor, not hesitating to slide back into bed. He gathered Alex into his arms once again, placing his chin on her shoulder.

“I know you're awake,” he mumbled, closing his eyes and breathing her in deeply. Alex forced herself to snicker even as a few tears eked out of her eyes. Bobby tensed when he realized that not everything was well. “Alex? Are you okay?”

“I'm fine, Bobby,” she assured him, willing her voice to remain even.

Bobby nodded once. “So, I was thinking that, if you wanted, we could go away next weekend to that bed and breakfast upstate that you're always talking about. And then, maybe the weekend after that, we could take your nephew to the zoo and-” He stopped when Alex broke into sobs. “Alex? Alex, what's wrong?”

Alex shook her head. “I thought- I thought that this was it. I thought that you were saying good-bye.”

“What? No! Alex, no.” He held her tighter. “Didn't you hear me last night?”

“No,” she whispered.

Bobby kissed her shoulder. “I love you, Alex. I love you and I never want to be separated from you again. That is if you-”

“Yes!” Alex shouted. She blushed fiercely. “Yes, I love you and I want you, always.”

“I'm glad we got that cleared up.” Bobby grinned, sheepishly. “So, about next weekend?”

Alex turned in his arms. “We can do whatever you want, but right now, I want to do something that we've never done before.” She waited until he cocked his head to the side, questioningly, to respond, “I want to make love to you in the morning light.”

Bobby's smile lit up his whole face. “I can make that happen today and tomorrow and the next day and-”

“Bobby, shut up and kiss me.”

THE END


End file.
